Miran Froaude x Alex Amone lemon
by amone alex
Summary: i love this show and i love miran froaude from it he so handsome, and alex amon is my oc and i wrote this story i don't own miran or lolh but i do own Alex:3


Alex was running fast in the dark forest, it was a cool night and she was out on a mission with Miran a man who she herself hated but at the same time liked. Sion Astal the king of Roland and Alex's friend for many years had sent her and Miran out to assassinate a man for high treason or he raped a young girl who died from her infection. *pants* "damn" Alex said turning around "where on earth did he go" she puffed out angrily "now I know why I hate him so much" she spat "hate who" Alex heard from her front, she turn around knowing that voice all too well "you" she said walking past the dark hair man "I don't understand why you hate me" Miran said walking behind her "I hate you because you have a weird sense to you" Alex said a matter of factly "oh really" "heh I might like this more than I thought I would."  
"GOD IT FUCKING COLD" Alex yelled, scaring the birds away "well it is getting late so why don't we camp here for the night and in the morning we'll look some more" Miran smiled at the woman in front of him "*sign* alright" she pouted "stay here and I'll go find some wood to start a fire okay" he said while walking into the forest. "Huh he's being way too nice to me" Alex thought to herself a few minutes later Miran came back with a arms full of wood "here we are" he said while laying the wood down in front of her and him, he used some of his magic to light the fire. (A few hours passed by)  
*shivers* "uhhhhh it still so cold out here *teeth chatters* hay are you cold Miran" Alex asked the dark hair man who was sitting cross legged beside her "yes but I'm fine" he spoke calmly "heh" he chuckled "what's so funny" Alex spat at him "oh nothing just a thought" he said smiling again "huh" Alex was confused now "Alex there are other ways for a man and a woman to stay warm" Miran smirked leaning closer to Alex "ummmm Miran" Alex leaned away a little but she leaned too much and is now laying on her back with a smirking Miran over top of her. "M-miran please get off" Alex was pushing against his crest trying to push him off but to no avail he was to strong, Miran griped her wrist tightly raising them up above her head. "Heh I just now realized something my dear queen"  
Miran said before leaning closer to her ear "you're venerable in the cold" (which means Alex's power comes from heat so yea)  
he licked the shell of her ear "ahh Miran stop please I beg you" Alex whined "heh well I promise you'll be begging me to ravish you" Miran then lick her neck, he started to nibble at it until he found her weak spot which he knows because her the way she moans "ahhhh" "heh found it" he smirks against her skin "Alex are you a virgin" Miran asked with a kiss to her nose "ummm y-y yes I am" her blushed a hundred shades of red "telling this man that she that I am a virgin is sick ah but why do I feel so good" she thinks whole biting her bottom lip. Miran took one of his hands away from her wrist to pull at the tie that held her top half up, he pulled at it hard so it would untie and it did it untie with ease "no please stop please" Alex yelped out "but Alex you're so beautiful I cannot resist you any longer" he said pulling the top down to revel her bra cover breasts "*sign*" he sign in annoyance "of course you have a bra on" he looked at her with piercing eyes witch made her blush "Alex I'm going to release your wrist if you fight back I'm punish you" he said with the most strongest voice Alex had very heard him talk in "okay I won't fight back Miran" she smiled shyly at him. Miran released her hands witch she put at her sides, "ache you back please" miran demanded and she obeyed like a dog. She aches her back off the once cold ground Miran reaches behind her to unclip her bra and unzip the rest of her top once done he removes them from her body so her whole top half is naked. Alex moves her arms in front of her chest to cover herself up "no remove your arms I want no need to see you" Miran says sweetly placing a hand over her cheek Alex removes her arms from body and places then on top of Miran legs "heh Miran you still have your shirt on that's not fair" Alex smiles raising her hands to remove the scarf that he wears around his neck an stripped him of his shirt. "happy now" he smiled "heh yes" she smiled back at him "good" he said before kisses her lips Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her sides. Their lips were lock and in that time he and her had a tongue war for dominance witch he win, Miran was the first to pull away out of breath they both panted deeply. Miran moves back you sit on his butt so he could pull of the rest of her clothes; he pulled the tight black pants off of her so she was in only her panties. "Miran please" she whined "please what my lady" he question her "please suck on my breasts" she pleaded him "huh as you wish" he leaned over to lick the already hard nipple then placed him mouth over it biting, sucking and pulling at it while fondling the other as all most too much for Alex to handle "AHAHAH MIRAN" she screamed his name and quite frankly he loved it, he loved to hear his name being called out by such beautiful woman she grip his hair and pulled it roughly to being his lips back to hers in another kiss but this time it was more lustful and urgent. Miran's legs were under Alex's legs which means his hot and painfully throbbing member was against Alex's wet panties and she could feel it there "huh poor thing fills as if it hurts I must him pleasure too" Alex thought to her, she pulled away from the kiss and started moving her hips up and down each time hitting his "ahah Alex' he moaned out she smile and moved them faster "ahhh Alex stop or you'll make me uhhhh" I said in a moan Miran then griped her hip to stop her "heh you little sneaker you were trying to make me cum inside my pants right" he panted out "no not really I just wanted to give you pleasure to that's all" Alex said Miran his nails down her body to the top of her panties and slipped a finger underneath them and pulled them down and off so now Alex is fully bear in front of him. He moves his finger to her clit and pushes it "ahh" Alex jumps at the sudden spark of pleasure that runs through her body, he moves the finger in circles around it "ahahah Miran" she pants out the finger goes down to the hot, wet, and tight entrance and quickly slips inside "AHHHAH" Alex screams in the sudden pain that comes "shhhh it okay Alex" Miran says to calm her "well she wasn't lying about being a virgin" he thought Miran leaned down to her pussy to lick her clit "AHHHHUHHHH" Alex screamed out once more placing her hand over his head to push him farther in "UMMMMM AHAH" she screamed again Miran push in the second finger and moves them around to loosen her "AHHHHAHAH MIRAN I'M GONNA CUM" Alex screamed her warning then it stop the licking the fingering "uhhhh" Alex groaned in frustration she opens her eyes with she hear ruffling of clothes "ah Miran" Alex gasps and blushes turn her face away from him and his member which was long, hot, and hard standing to attention with pre-cum seeping from the tip "Alex look at me" Miran said griping her chin turning her towards him she looks in his eyes "suck it" he commands and she nods yes. He sat down on the ground with his legs spread apart and his cock in the middle, Alex crawls to him and licks this tip teasingly "ah" he chokes "don't tease me Alex" he demands "yes" she obeys him and slips it into her mouth and licks and sucks him "AHHH ALEX" he yells she bobs her head up and down faster and faster until she is yanked away and pushed on her back again "*pants* Alex I can't wait any longer please inside you please" Miran pleaded to her "okay but please be gentle" she asks with scared eyes "I will my lady" he nodes and slowly push in "AHHHHAHAHUHHH" Alex screams at the pain and pleasure, Miran waits quietly for her to grow accustom to him being inside her "you- you can move now Miran" she said to him and as soon as those words were uttered he started moving slowly and getting faster "AHHHAHAH MIRAN PLEASE FASTER" Alex screamed and Miran obliged and moved fast, pounding now "ahah Alex god you're so tight ah it feels so good baby girl" Miran moans out moving Alex's legs to hunk over his shoulders moving deeper insider her "ahhhhh Miran I can't take it I think I'm cumm-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUHHHH" Alex screamed as she came all over hers and Miran thighs. The white liquid ran down her thighs and drips on the ground. Miran was in heaven her walls tighten around him was pure bliss "ahhhhhahummmmmm Alex" Miran moaned out pleased with her pussy. They lay there for a minute then Miran pulls out and flaps beside her "heh so how was it Alex" he hummed "I was amazing Miran" she says with a satisfied smile on her face Miran pulls her to him and she cuddles with him laying her head on his chest "*smiles* I think I love you Miran" Alex says slowly falling asleep Miran looks at her and says "I love you too Alex" he then pulls up the blanket he brought over top of them and falls asleep next to his lady love thinking "Alex Is mine no one else's and I will make sure that brat Sion Astal stays away from her."

A/N: Hi everyone well this my fav story I have written I love Miran and Sion Astal from the legend of legendary heroes and Alex Amone is my own character so yea and If you guy wish to check out pics I've drawn please go to .com ^W^ love you guys.  
Ps for you people that don't know this anime Miran has Sebastian michaelis from black butler's voice actor . ohhhh sebby-chan.


End file.
